Naruto: Raijuu
by LazyGentz
Summary: Tum Tum, from the legendary Three ninjas, maybe the weakest ninja ever lived. See how he favors in the Naruto universe.


Author's Notes: When I was making this story my main thoughts were how to make a extremely weak character and make him up to par with other characters in naruto. My first thought was Chouji but during the Sasuke retrieval episode, he proved that he is strong as the others in his generation. Anyone else that is weaker than Chouji is out of Naruto's generation and I can't put it in the story that well so I thought out of the box. I simply thought "A lamer ninja" and what came to mind was the Movie three ninjas. I used to love the movies but watching them at this age , I cringe on how bad the fights , dialog and everything were but… sometimes just to be even more lamer than it has to be, brings up awesome concepts then completely ignores them.

I forgot which movie but at one point Colt and Rocky wanted to quit being ninjas and just go on with their lives. Very understandable, which leaves tum-tum with grandpa. Grandpa agreed to focus all his training on tum-tum and I thought of him being some badass ninja. But later they get all together and be a happy family blah blah blah.

My most hated ninja in the entire show was Tum-tum because he was the most unrealistic; he was too small and too young to do any harm to these full grown bad guys so all his attacks were lame crotch shots all the time. So I figure he is the most lame, he will become my main character and here I am. This story is about the most lame ninja in the naruto world.

Disclaimer: I do not own any ideas in this fanfic nor characters.

There was a great storm 14 years ago that placed a black cloud over Los Angles. Before the city still stood there was a non-stop show of lightning and thunder for the entire three days. After the storm cleared the entire city was leveled, no one knows what or who killed the 10 million people that were in the city. No witnesses and no evidence of what destroyed the city. It was immediately blamed on terrorist and it started a witch-hunt for the terrorist that preformed such an act. Many people in the suspecting countries have died in the search of the true suspect. But the real culprit is..

"So Michael, what are you going to do on your 14th birthday?" The voice of his mother brought Michael out of his daydream and his focus snapped back to her. He thought briefly before answering, "Maybe go to grandpa's house" Michael's mother was curious on why would he spend his birthday at her father's house and asked "Why are you going to your grandfather's house?" He looked around at the other people that were also in the fast food restaurant with him and his mother. Michael's grip tightens around his cup and he hesitantly says "W-w-well…" He pauses, regains breath and continues, "Since grandpa isn't with us any more, it would be good to remember him and stuff. " An optimistic smile emerges from his face "Besides Colt and Rocky can be there to hang-" Interrupted by his mother she says "Colt is in college and Rocky is in New York with your father." Michael taps his cup on the table with a malcontented stare off into the distance. "You can hang out with your mom, just me and you?" The ring of a phone is heard coming from his mother's purse; she digs in her bag to pull out her cell phone. One glance at the caller ID on the phone she looked back at Michael. "It's ok mom, if your busy today, I have friends I can hang out with, no big deal" "Need a ride back home?" "No, I'll call the guys and then we are gonna chill out a grandpa's" He feels his mother's lips on his forehead after she stood up to leave "I'm sorry Tum-tum."

****

It was dark as he continued his walk to his grandfather's house. The city was nice around the nighttime because it was very quiet around this time and there wasn't anyone to bother him or to bump into awkwardly. The walk was a long way from where he was now so he pulls his head phones out of his pocket that was connected to his mp3 player and plays the song "Smell like teen spirit by Nirvana". As he listens to the music he looks back at the times when his grandfather was alive and all the adventure he had, pretty much causing mischief. As he was reminiscing, he heard something that wasn't in the music he was listening to. So Michael stops and looks to his left to look down alley to see a woman being mugged at knife point. He never saw this happen before in years, his heart races as he goes closer to the danger. He was very scared since the mugger has a weapon and he totally forgot his training that he had done years ago. He ran toward them and yelled "HEY, WHATCHA DOING! LEAVE, GET OUT OF HERE" The mugger looks at Michael for a second and figures that more were coming or police have been called so he flees the scene. After the mugger leaves Michael puts his hands on his knees as he bend over in order to catch composure "Excuse me while I have a heart attack, I haven't fought since I was friggin eight" "Then that makes you more of a hero" the girl says. "What you mean hero? Anyone would have done this" "2 other people passed by…two other people…You are the only person that came out here to help…Your a hero, No one in their right mind should tell you other wise." As Michael scratched the back of his head a smile emerged on his face "Um, thanks, much appreciated." "No thank you…for saving me".

As they walked he drifted off into thoughts of continuing his ninja training from years ago. The feeling of being heroic and helping someone in need made him feel he was eight years old again, when his grandfather was alive. "So what is your name?" the girl asked, breaking Michael out of his daydream. "Michael Douglas but everyone calls me Tum-tum" The girl gave a curious look "How come everyone calls you Tum Tum?" Michael laughed a bit as he thought back to the days he was playing ninja and says, "I used to be the fat ninja out of my brothers." "Ninja?" "Haha, me and my brothers used to play ninja when we were young because of our grandfather was a ninja" "Your grandfather was a real Ninja?" "Yeah, he used to train us when we were kids" "Why doesn't he train you still?" "Well…among many other reasons, he passed away." "Sorry to hear that Michael" "Well he was getting old, stuff happens" "What was your grandfather's name?" "What's **your **name?" "Sakura, Sakura Haruno" "Where are you from Sakura?" "From a small village in Japan" "Heh, I've been to Tokyo once, Japan is awesome" "You said you haven't fought since you were 8" "Around the time grandpa passed away, me and my brothers stopped pretending to be ninjas, besides in this day and age things need to be left to the police"

****

A shadow figure could be seen in the distance in the path they were walking. Michael saw the man and decided it would be best to take a detour around the man. He grabbed Sakura's hand and turns to his left only to meet up face to face with the man. He discovers it was the mugger from before. Without warning a fist connects with Michael's face and knocks him off his feet. As he is on the ground he could hear Sakura call out to him, this sent his adrenaline rushing. Michael sweep kicks only for it to fail as the mugger jumps over it but he kept momentum, still spins and kicks the chest of the mugger. The mugger simple shrugs off the attack and grabs Michael by his leg. He is slammed against the wall and as he is pinned against the wall he is punched in his face and chest with such brutality. Michael manages to stop the onslaught by blocking one punch and pushing the mugger off him. The mugger pulls out his knife and a fear rushed through his body. Every fiber of his being telling him to run, that he way over his head, and that today was the day he was going to die if he didn't make a run for it. He looked over at Sakura, as she is pretty much defenseless and was going to be a victim if he just fled. It began to rain heavily; Michael stared straight into the eyes of the mugger and charges toward him. He manages to tackle the mugger to the ground and as he does he yells "Sakura run!" Hesitant at first Sakura finally manages to run flee. The mugger wasted no time and as Michael has him pinned against the ground he starts to stab him. The foreign feeling of a knife penetrating his skin multiple of times was staggeringly painful. But he kept his grip around the mugger's arms and waist. The sound of the mugger's knife stabbing through his clothes and into his skin was blocked out when Michael loses consciousness.

****

Michael looks up at the clear blue sky as he sits on a bench in the middle of a park. He could feel the cool breeze going passed him on the warm day. The birds were chirping, grass seemed greener than usual and everything seemed so perfect. He heard a voice coming from the left of him "Hey Tum-Tum" Michael turns to the voice to see his grandfather and greeted him with a warm smile. "Hey Grandpa" His smile soon dissipates as he realizes what was happening. "I'm sorry grandpa" Michael begins to cry. He could feel his grandfather's arms around him "It's not your fault Tum-tum" "If I visited at all, if we played ninja more" "Tum-Tum, you are a ninja, A hero, and don't let anyone tell you other wise. And today isn't your day to be here…Wake up…" Michael breaks from his grandfather's embrace to look up at him and see him slowly turn into ash.

****

The rain that was pouring on top of Michael slowly stopped as he woke up. He looked around to see a spark of electricity in the corner of his eye that he just missed to see what it was. As he slowly stood up he discovered around him was a small creator and steam still emanated from it. He feels through out his entire body for any wounds, there weren't any. Was that all a dream? Was he going insane? He didn't know what was happening but he would be glad it would be all over when he finally arrives to his grandfather's house.

The door opens, he looks around to see it the same way he left it 6 years ago. A wave of nostalgia swept Michael over as he looked at the karate trophies, the ninja masks, and the pictures of him, Colt, Rocky and Grandpa. "So Mori Tanaka passed away" The voice startled Michael and he quickly turns around to see a man with a ridiculous hairstyle, one eye and a mask. "Are you one of his grand sons?" The man asked. "What the hell are you doing here?" Michael demanded as he got into fighting position. The man picked up a picture of the Three Ninjas with Mori Tanaka, takes a lethargic glance at it then back at Michael. "My name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm here for you" Michael's only response was giving Kakashi a quizzical look. "There must be a lot on your mind right now" Michael hears a voice coming from the staircase. Sakura walks down from the very narrow spiraling staircase and this brought Michael into a state of deeper confusion. "So all that was real before? And the mugger?" Kakashi raises his hand "Yo" Michael shakes his head in disbelief "No it doesn't make any sense at all, if the mugger was real I should be dead, he must have stabbed me twenty times". Kakashi puts his hands in his pocket as he said with a sigh "Hasn't your grandfather taught you anything about Genjutsu?" "Genjutsu??" "Never mind, I guess I have to teach you that to." "Teach? I didn't agree to learn anything" "Fine"

Sakura puts her hand on Michael's shoulder, Michael didn't bother to look at her since he was flummoxed about the entire situation he was in. "Michael-san, We are to believe you are in great danger, A organization called the Akatsuki is after you" Michael turns to Sakura still not making eye contact "I haven't done anything to that organization, so why would they bother me?" he said in low tone. "Because it's what you are…we can't explain it now but right now you have to come with us…"


End file.
